Halo: HAYABUSA
by Rowby
Summary: A story based off of the game Halo: Reach. A group of Spartans whose roles are similar to Noble Team must do whatever it takes to defend the Planet Reach from an alien race known as the Covenant Empire. This is the story of Dragon Team.


_**Introduction:**_

_**Halo: HAYABUSA **__is about an elite team of Spartan-IIIs, known as __**"Dragon Team"**__, who are called upon to defend the Planet Reach with the possible outcome of the Covenant Invasion to the planet. This is a doorstep away from Humanity's Homeworld, Earth. They will fight to the very end and struggle to defend it with their lives as to which it is their home. And this story will also reveal of how one lucky Spartan becomes part of the __**Project: HAYABUSA**__._

* * *

_**SPARTAN-III, TEAM DRAGON:**_

**Lieutenant Commander **_**Roku-A052 **_**(Dragon-One)** - A brilliant Tactician who matches of a great leader and also a rival to the Covenant Sangheili Warriors, the Elites. He is the leader of Dragon Team. He is one of the youngest Spartan-IIIs in Alpha Company before being pulled out from _OPERATION: PROMETHEUS_. His weapon of choice is the M392 Designated Marksman Rifle and wears the **MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/K variant**. Similarly to **Spartan-A259**, _Carter_ of _**Noble Team **_except that Roku's armor is White with blue streaks.

**Lieutenant **_**Keith-B148 **_**(Dragon-Two)** - An aggressive & laid back soldier of the team. He acts of those being a joker and also a serious soldier. Some soldiers don't want to cross paths with him, likely to beat them up, injuring them, or even death. He is the Team Heavy Weapons Specialist. Mostly holding a Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle. He wears the variant of the **MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V variant **(Steel colored armor).

**Chief Warrant Officer **_**Rin-011 **_**(Dragon-Three)** - The only Spartan-II, who is one of the quickest hacker and one of the fastest sprinters of the group, second to Spartan-II, _Kelly-087_. She acts on her own and survey the area, sometimes during critical/suicidal missions. But remains loyal to the group. She is the Team Hacker which she is able to slice through terminals with ease. Her weapon of choice is the M6G Personal Defense Weapon System. And she also wears a modified variant to the **Mark VI(A) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor**, which is closely resembled the **MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/R variant **(Grey colored armor).

**Warrant Officer **_**Takeshi-B117 **_**(Dragon-Four)** - A silent but deadly sharpshooter of the group. A new addition to Dragon Team. He is the most "_Ghost-like_" of Dragon Team. He doesn't say much, but only informs others by the old ways of "_Morse Code_". Rarely within the UNSC uses this as a means of communication with other branches of the military. He is a true silent protagonist and also a true sniper. Nothing much is known from him, but he was a close friend to Sarah-B009 due to being part of the Headhunters Group. His previous engagements with Sarah-B009 during the UNSC Army Operation, codenamed:_ BLIZZARD _on an unknown Covenant Controlled Planet that houses a huge Refueling Station for Covenant Fleets took place in 2542. Luckily, he and Sarah survived the near suicidal mission before being reassigned to Dragon Team. He has a weird collection taken from all of their engagements before and after becoming part of Dragon Team. His weapon of choice would be either a M392 Designated Marksman Rifle or a Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel Special Applications Rifle. His armor design is the new prototype armor, **MJOLNIR Mark V [G], GUNGNIR** (Olive colored armor with secondary steel color for the GUNGNIR faceplate). But his former armor was used to be the **MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/R variant**, which he used during the _Operation: BLIZZARD _in 2542, which he was 16 at the time.

**Warrant Officer **_**Sarah-B009 **_**(Dragon-Five)** - An demolition fanatic. She loves to blow stuff up. And another addition to Dragon Team. She acts more of a joke when she competes with her superior, Lieutenant Keith-B148 in humor. But she is hyper lethal during in combat. She will even risk her own life like a Japanese Kamikaze Zero Fighter of World War II. She has a crazy way of saying "_hello_" to the Covenant as she brings out her Frag grenades similarly like the Suicidal Grunts does when in doubt and she runs towards her enemies in a mad dash. She is being over watched by her superiors, even to her partner, Takeshi-B117, who they once were called Headhunters. He cares for her well being as if to protect her as she is like her sister. Her previous engagements during the _Operation: BLIZZARD _in 2542, made her one of the few lucky ones to made out alive along with her partner, Takeshi-B117. She was 16 at the time. Her main weapon of choice is her favorite weapon of all, the M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon. She wears a cross between the **MJOLNIR/JFO variant** and the **MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/EOD variant **(Orange colored armor).

__

_**Table Of Contents with Chapter descriptions:**_

_**AUGUST 8, 2552 **_

_**Chapter 1: NIGHT CAMP (PROLOGUE)**_

_Dragon Team must infiltrate a heavily fortified Covenant Base and destroy it from within._

_**AUGUST 9, 2552**_

_**Chapter 2: BROKEN ARROW**_

_The defense of Quezon has been broken and the evacuation commenced. Dragon Team must enter the city from the outside and destroy an A.I. before the Covenant gets their hands on it._

_**AUGUST 12, 2552**_

_**Chapter 3: CLASH OF THE TITANS**_

_A Covenant Assault Carrier looms over the desert horizon. It's up to a band of UNSC Army & Marines and Dragon Team to board it from its Central Grav Lift. With a UNSC A.I. on board their Carrier, they must do whatever it takes to get it back._

_**AUGUST 12, 2552**_

_**Chapter 4: ASSAULT ON THE COURAGEOUS**_

_Within the Carrier's Grav Lift, they must escort Spartan-B009 through its ship and get to the engine core and detonate a FURY Tactical Nuke while escaping the ship from destruction and getting the precious A.I. out of the ship or destroy it within._

_**AUGUST 14, 2552**_

_**Chapter 5: FALLEN ANGELS**_

_Noble Team takes the fight to the Covenant and Dragon Team volunteered. Jumping into Sabres, they must defend Anchor-9 upon waves and waves of Covenant Space Forces. And they must destroy another Carrier, "The Long Night Of Solace" and aid Noble Team to get their job done._

_**AUGUST 25, 2552**_

_**Chapter 6: HELLJUMPERS**_

_The UNSC FFG-332, Valiant-One, is launching an ODST Drop Mission to save an ONI Base on an Island Fortress besieged. Dragon Team joins along with a surprise guest joining them._

_**AUGUST 30, 2552**_

_**Chapter 7: HAYABUSA (EPILOGUE)**_

_The end is here. The Fall of Reach. And how Dragon Team fell apart one by one. _

* * *

**NIGHTCAMP**

**2235 HOURS, AUGUST 8, 2552 (MILITARY CALENDAR) / **

**EPSILON ERIDANI SYSTEM, OUTSIDE OF QUEZON,**

**PLANET REACH**

_**"LIGHTS OUT"**_

The attack was an ambush. They never saw it coming. Shot after shot downed almost half of the Jackal Patrol. A lone Spartan Sniper sat upon a rocky perch overlooking the whole area down below him. Spartan-B117 sat there quietly and moving all at once. Firing in a quick succession after each shot fired from his SRS-99 Anti-Matériel formerly known as the Special Applications Rifle, 14.5mm, SRS-99D. He scanned the area for more leftovers, but found nothing.

He switched to his comm and contacted his Team Leader, Spartan-A052, Dragon-One, through the old ways of communications, Morse Code.

"Can you say again, Dragon-Four? I can't pick it up." Dragon-One asked. "And can you stop using that!"

Dragon-Four didn't say a word and continued with his Morse Code.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Dragon-Four. Is the area clear?" he asked once more.

Again, Dragon-Four replied with that.

"Good. We'll handle this from here, Dragon-Four. Cover us as we get inside the building. Dragon-Five will stay with you." He ordered. "It would be like old times with you and Dragon-Five. _Headhunters_."

Dragon-Four remembered. This was like the time when he and Dragon-Five nearly escaped an unnamed Covenant Controlled Planet that was used as an Outpost for the Covenant. A small campaign which turns out that the UNSC Army's Big Red One Infantry Division was initiating their operation there, _**OPERATION: BLIZZARD**_.

Dragon-Three sprinted across the open field where Dragon-Four shot every Covenant in the area. She is one of the fastest Spartans ever in the team. Matter of fact, she's the only one Spartan-II of the team. Big and bulky like the other Spartan-IIs, but she preferred lightweight gear. With only her M6G Magnum Pistol PDWS up to bear, she sprinted across the field with nothing to shoot. As she got to the target building, she began to do her specialty. Hacking.

"Hacking now, sir." Dragon-Three said. "It'll take awhi-"

A Skirmisher appeared out of nowhere and was going to kill her. Dragon-Four quickly and without warning, fired his Sniper Rifle upon the lone Skirmisher's skull. He slumped over as purple blood splattered everywhere.

"Good shot, Takeshi." Dragon-Five cheered. "There's more, Sarah." Dragon-Four finally broke silence. He only talks when he's around Sarah-B009. They were really close when they had to destroy almost every Refueling Depots during back in the campaign of the _**OPERATION: BLIZZARD**_, from the UNSC Army's 1st Infantry Division. From that point on, they gained a really close brother-sister relationship more than the other Spartan-IIIs. "They're just hiding. Watch my back, Sarah. I'm sensing some weird aura behind us."

"Got that, Takeshi." as she looked back with VISR turned on in her helmet visual display screen. She can see a silhouette of an Elite in active camouflage slowly creeping up on both of them. She then switched to her helmet comm. "We got one like you said, Takeshi."

"That's good, Sarah." he replied. "Sneak some explosives on this location. As soon as he gets in range, we slip down this perch and detonate the explosives."

She gave a thumbs up as she prepped up with two frag grenades holding in both hands like she always do. As when this lone Elite came closer, more Skirmishers popped out from their counter attack down below as Dragon-Three finished her hacking. Dragon-One & Dragon-Two came and aided her as she got inside.

"I'll cover you, Commander." as Dragon-Two fired upon them with his MA37 Assault Rifle ICWS. "I'll be waiting for Dragon-Four and Five, sir."

"Negative, Dragon-Two. We Spartans stick together and we're getting out of here." Dragon-One said as he also fired his M392 Designated Marksman Rifle getting pot shots on each Jackals he found. "I'll radio them over he-"

* * *

An explosion rocked the rocky perch as Dragon-Four and Five jumped off from the steep rocky hillside as they saw a body of an Elite Major pummeling down the hillside. They nailed him straight in the face. Dragon-Five switched to her M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon and fired two slugs of Rockets upon the Skirmishers attacking Dragon-One and Two. As when she did that, Two Phantom dropships swooped in dropping off 3 pairs of Hunters.

"Hunters on your six, Dragon-Four and Five." said Dragon-Two over the TEAMCOM channel. 3 pairs of Hunter groups paired up in a phalanx formation and proceeded to slowly moved forward as they deflected Dragon Team's gunfire. Dragon-Four and Five dodged their Fuel Rod beams streaking through the air and over their heads. They ran fast to the rest of their teammates in the building but only to be cut off from falling debris of the roof collapsing blocking off the entrance.

"Dragon-One, we're completely cut off." said Dragon-Five as she switched to her MA37 Assault Rifle ICWS and returned fire onto the incoming of Covenant troops as well as Hunters getting closer to them. "We'll meet you around back, sir."

Without hesitation, Dragon-One acknowledged her. "Got it. Be careful, Dragon-Four and Five."

Leaving his Spartans behind was a hard decision for him. After what happened to Noble Team member, the former Noble-Six, Thom-B293, Dragon-One didn't want that to happen to Dragon-Four and Five. But they're doing it for the cause to defend Reach no matter what to them. Dragon-One proceeded on mission as they were told to do so. Destroy as many Covenant equipment and supplies as necessary to postpone the invasion of Quezon City just 120 klicks away from where they're in now. "Dragon-Two and Three, let's go. We're leaving them behind for now."

"Are you mad!" Dragon-Two confronted him. "Why are we leaving them behind?"

"Because I have faith in them. You know, before they joined my team, they were used to be in the _Headhunters_ group. So I know they can deal with it."

"But that's suicide for them." Dragon-Two was angry. "Letting two young Spartans die in front of you."

"Shut it, Keith. We got our orders and we follow them. Let's go, Dragon." He reloaded his M392 DMR and went on with Dragon-Four and Five. "Rin, take point."

"Yes sir, Roku." Dragon-Three went ahead doing recon for now.

"Orders my arse..." Keith muttered to himself as they left Dragon-Four and Five behind.

* * *

"Remember how we're in a pitch like this, Takeshi?" Dragon-Five asked. "Back on that planet with the 1st Infantry?"

"Please don't remind me about that, Sarah." Takeshi dropped a Bubble Shield to protect them from Covenant plasma fire and fuel rod rounds. "What you got in stored, Sarah?"

She brought out her M41 again and reloading their barrels and ammunitions. "Get ready for the ride of your life, Takeshi." She smiled behind her visor.

"Here we go again..." Takeshi sighed.

The Bubble Shield depleted & collapsed and Takeshi activated his Hologram to make the Covenant fire at the holographic dummy of himself. He then switched to his sidearm and fired upon a dozen of Grunts. Getting potshots after potshots. Then going back to his SRS-99D and fired his rounds on the Elites skulls and torsos. Killing them one after the other. And letting Sarah behind him fire all her rounds on the phalanx formation of Hunters. After she fired her last one in the barrel, Sarah immediately dropped a drop shield as they recovered and reloaded their ammunitions. They continued like this for awhile until Takeshi again activated another Hologram and they make their narrow escape from the firefight.

"I wanna kill with at least a Spartan Laser right about now. Everything would get interesting..." Sarah laughed at little.

"Oh god no..." Takeshi sighed again as he almost facepalmed.

Dragon-One lead them through an old rundown facility that was used to house Mining Equipment for Miners who would build shelters here in case of Covenant Glassing. The diggings was halted due to an early visit from the Covenant when they arrived in atmosphere on Reach. Just yesterday too. He led them through a narrow hallway with shards of glass and debris of the ceiling all around them.

"I don't like this one bit, Roku." Keith said in paranoia. "I'm getting a feeling that someone's watching us in here." He levelled his MA37 down the range. And to its empty hallways left and right as they went in slowly.

"Pipe down, Two." Rin said softly. "You can't hear them as much as Roku and I can."

"Hear what?"

"Shhh..." Roku halted them. "Eyes up front, VISR on. Now." whispered Roku through TEAMCOM. "I got two Elites. Ultras with Energy Swords."They didn't say a word and watched two silhoulettes of active camouflaged Elite Ultras. Their blades hidden with them with their active camo. It's harder to see with the naked eye, but with VISR system it's not.

"Three, create a distraction. Improvised, at least." Roku ordered. "Two, flank them with me."

Two green lights shoned on his visor. And they went off to do their assigned tasks for now.

* * *

Both Takeshi and Sarah ran off and away from the Hunter pairs. They managed to get 4 out of 6 of them along with dozens of Covenant Troops. They ran as they found another group of Covenants in another area. With their weapons near depleted, they used fallen Covenant weapons whenever possible.

"I'm out, Takeshi." as she threw away her M41 Rocket Launcher and drew out her M6G Magnum Pistol PDWS. "Should've saved it, huh?"

"Why you even bother being a demolition fanatic, Sarah?" Takeshi fired his last rounds on his M6G Magnum and threw it away as well and grabbed a Needle Rifle nearby. Charging as they go and firing at the same time. "At least we can finally use this high tech stuff, huh?"

"But I'm hoping for at least a Laser or something..." as she said spending the last remaining ammo for her M6G. And now she is weaponless. "Now, I'm screwed, Takeshi."

"That's what you get, Sarah." he laughed. "You can have my-"

A beam of light passed over them. It was being directed to them.

"What the hell was that?" Takeshi panted as he recovered from a near miss. "I don't know what weapon is that from the Covenant database."

"My lucky day, Takeshi." she smiled menacingly. "One of those Jackals should have them."

"Or an Elite, you know." He sighed again. "Come on, I'll cover you on your approach on that weapon."

She cheered happily and in excitement in a crossfire of trade fire between Dragon-Four and the Covenant Troops.

"Got them, sir." Keith said. "But I don't think they're Ultras from what they're wearing, One."

He was right. Roku examined their armors and color variations. It looks like them. Covenant Elite Zealots. Seems like they're here for excavation as well. To find what exactly? Forerunner artifacts beneath Reach's soil?

"Zealots, Two." Roku replied. "Just by their looks and armor permulations, they're the real deal. No lie."

"But why Zealots, sir?" Rin asked. "Why would Zealots be on Reach?"

"Maybe its got something to do with Quezon." Roku theorized. "Probably a hidden forerunner structure beneath the city. If not, maybe in Sword Base or CASTLE Base, Three."

"Well, we can't tell from here, sir." Keith reloaded his MA37 Assault Rifle and his M45 Tactical Shotgun and holstered his Assault Rifle on his back. Equipping with his M45 Tactical Shotgun. "We better proceed on mission like you said. We'll tell the brass and ONI about all this."

"Agreed, Two. Move out." As Roku made a last glance on the two dead Zealots and went back to their mission.

* * *

Sarah ran fast as she could. Flanking and confusing her shooters. A beam of light flickered on her shields and it was depleted halfway. She immediately disarmed the Skirmisher holding the rifle and killed him with a knife kill. Taking his rifle, she started to inspect it as her shields recharged at the same time.

"Wow, new weapons, huh." She scanned it with her personal datebase of both Human & Covenant. "Type-52 Special Applications Rifle, huh? So what's so special about that?"

"You know I'm getting fired at, Sarah." said Takeshi being covered by a small rock. His shields flickered as plasma bolts streammed towards him and all around him.

"Time to play." Sarah turned around and started wild firing the rifle. Every Covenant that got in her way were dead except for the Elites.

"Lucky shot, Sarah." Takeshi was jealous after his shields recharged. "Better not get too carried away with that."

"Yeah, I won't for your sake." she smiled behind her visor.

"So where are we now, Takeshi?"

"Hell if I know." he suddenly replied. "We got separated from the group and I lost track of our current location."

"Why don't you use your overview mapping of the place in your VISR?"

"Why are you asking me this? You have one too, you know." Takeshi facepalmed. "Well, I'll check it then-"

A couple of Elites charged and fired towards them. Both Takeshi and Sarah immediately returned fire. She went crazy again with the rifle she took from that Skirmisher she killed.

"After we're done with these guys, Sarah." Takeshi continued. "I will get back to our location, sounds good?"

* * *

"Target aquired, One."

Roku saw them. Dozens of Covenant Troops mobilizing everywhere. "It's them. Winter Contingency, alright. Just like Noble Team said." Keith cursed. "What do you want us to do now, sir?"

Roku looked towards Rin and his second-in-command, Keith then to the Covenant troops down below. _Too risky without Four and Five here._ He thought. Suddenly he looked over to the Assembly area of Wraiths and Revenants in one area being sabotage by explosions of unknown magnitude. Chain reaction erupted. There was no Air Forces in the area. And Roku and his team stood there confused from all the chaos down below.

Roku and his team heard a Morse code come by through their helmet communication relays. It was a stunning surprise to hear Dragon-Four and Five again.

"Dragon-Five and Four are here and rendezvous with the team, Dragon-One." Sarah reported as she, down below, fired volleys upon volleys of Needler rounds onto the Covenant Troops being disoriented from the confusion of the explosion. "And needing of additional assistances, sir."

Roku nodded. "Agreed, Five." He rosed as well as his team. He gave a hand gesture to his left and right telling both Keith and Rin take his flanks and move up. He then jumped down from the cliff side and slid down the rocky hillside. So as both Keith and Rin.

As he fully got down, he fired his DMR and made potshots after the Jackal Snipers and Skirmishers while Keith ran up to an Elite without him noticing he was being assassinated by Keith's Combat Knife. Rin ran really fast to one Grunt and another by sticking two plasma nades onto their Methane Tanks on their back and then confetti of blue plasma sparks erupted behind her.

Keith, after assassinating that Elite Minor, he then turn to the next Elite in the area, firing from his M45 Tactical Shotgun and meleeing them as they got closer to him. Rin continued to run and taking some shots from her M6G Magnum Pistol PDWS killing dozens of Grunts and Jackals in her way. And Roku keeping up with his squadmates as he reloaded his M392 DMR. He saw a Ghost coming straight at him as he activated his Armor Lock killing the Grunt Driver of that Ghost immediately as the Ghost exploded from his Armor Lock.

Takeshi detonated another set of explosives destroying another batch of Wraiths in another area. As he was finished from that, he took out his Needle Rifle and made his potshots on another group of Covenant Grunts and Jackals. Sarah being close by, firing her new weapon, the Type-52 Special Applications Rifle, or the Focus Rifle. Shooting out a beam of light onto a group of Elite Majors and Minors as they tried dodging the plasma streak of her Focus Rifle.

They returned fire by Elite Majors wielding three Concussion Rifles. They managed to deplete Sarah & Takeshi's shields down. Takeshi was injured from the blast, when Sarah immediately dropped a Drop Shield for them to quickly recover. She went out of the shield and fired again to hold them off as the Elites tried getting closer to them.

Roku sprinted to their location as he fired his last few rounds in his DMR before reloading again. Being followed by Rin firing her M6G and knocking out more Grunts with the mag of her pistol as she threw it at them. They covered fire for both Takeshi and Sarah as when the Drop Shield collapsed. Sarah went ahead of Roku and Rin firing again from her Focus Rifle before running out from that rifle. They were being overrun by more Covenant Troops as they hid behind debris of Covenant vehicles left behind by Takeshi's explosive charges.

"Where's Keith when you needed him!" Rin said almost forgetting about him.

"Yeah, where's mister big shot with his-" Sarah stopped suddenly as two Brute Chieftains wielding Gravity Hammers charging in.

"Brutes on our twelve o'clock." Roku warned the others. "Fall back, Dragon."

"No need to, Dragon-One." A Brute Chopper came launching through the air and into the firefight. Keith was in it managing to kill one Chieftain when it landed on him. "Calvary has arrived, sir."

One more Brute Choppers and a Revenant came crashing through the lines of Covenant Troops behind them. Roku identified them and it was _**TEAM NINJA**_. Relieved from Keith's arrival and the other Spartans, he immediately went on the offensive.

"Dragon Team advance!" He ordered his Team around him.

They acknowledged as they pressed forward and firing at once. Sarah finally replaced her Focus Rifle for a Concussion Rifle where they were attacked from 3 Elites which they lied dead from Keith's sudden surprise attack. She smiled of joy as she tested out the Rifle which she is satisfied with it. Takeshi, found more ammo for his Needle Rifle and reloaded it and fired from way behind his team as usual. Rin covering fire with just her M6G then finally switching to her MA37 Assault Rifle as her M6G Pistol ran out of ammo, and Keith blasting through with his Brute Chopper.

* * *

Just as Team Ninja were facing impossible odds, they finally broke silence.

"Dragon Team, we got this." said Ninja Team Leader Lieutenant Alice-A124 piloting the Revenant. "Head back to HQ, they got something for you all."

"Negative, Lieutenant." Roku denied. "We're staying here and finishing this up."

"It's from Command. They need you guys to evac the city now."

"But what about you guys?"

"We can take care of everything here. We'll mop up from here, out."

"You heard the lady, Dragons." Roku hesitated. "Fall back A-SAP."

They did not questioned why but did so leaving Ninja Team to take over the fight. A lone and unguarded UH-144 Falcon Transport was sitting outside from the base. They all got on and revved up and left the area. They can see Ninja Team getting the upperhand as they eliminated every Covenant on the ground.

Keith pitched around hoping for both Takeshi and Sarah manning the side gun turrets aided their fight as they hovered around them. Acting like air support for them. Keith then moved the aircraft away from them as Ninja Team quickly dispatched their explosives on every Spire they found.

"Much obliges, Dragons." Alice said over the comms.

* * *

All of a sudden, a Nuke went off in the distance to their left as they headed to Quezon City. And another in near their location. And finally a Nuke right behind them. It was a blossoming of fiery blasts of Three Tactical Nukes being released like one big chain reaction.

"Didn't know the brass got them all." Keith chuckled through the COM Channel from the Pilot seat while steering them to Quezon City.

"So why need us, sir?" Sarah asked. "They got Marines down there to evac the city. Why bother with us to defend it?"

Roku though of that just now. Why Command wants them in the city as soon as they were sent to destroy a Covenant Base Relay just outside of Quezon City? And why would they leave Ninja Team behind?

"Whoa...look at that Commander." as Keith looked above from their Falcon Transport.

"What the hell? A Covenant Assault Carrier? How the hell they got through?" Sarah panicked.

"Seems like those Spires houses a teleportation grid for Covenant Fleets to enter in-atmosphere, Dragon-One." A voice came through their channel. It was Urban Holland himself. "Noble Team had the same problem."

"Holland, you better explain why my team was pulled out." Roku questioned. "And why us?"

"ONI directive. Your orders will be sent to you only, Sierra-A052."

He switched to private com and heard the orders from Holland. "Yes. Understood, sir." Roku agreed. "Will be there less than five min-"

Three Banshee fliers swooped down at them. Firing at them as Takeshi and Sarah returned fire upon them in both sides of the Falcon."Make that twenty minutes, Holland." Roku added.

"Sorry sir, comm.'s jammed." Keith said while dodging the Banshees plasma fire.

Roku cursed.

* * *

One Banshee flier shot out from its Fuel Rod Cannon and damaged the left wing rotor causing the Falcon to spiral down to the ground. Just a few meters from a lone building, crashed into an open field from where they were shot. Dragon Team got out of the Falcon as a lone Covenant Assault Carrier looms over head and into the defenses of Quezon City. Launching upon waves of Covenant Phantoms towards the heavily defensive line.

"Let's commandeer a vehicle, Dragon." Roku ordered. "Dragon-Two, get one, now."

"Will do, One." Keith acknowledged. "Dragon-Three, you're with me."

"On it, Dragon-Two." as Rin took lead.

Roku, Takeshi, and Sarah stayed where their Falcon was shot down.

"So how are we going to save a city, Commander?" Sarah asked.

"We don't, Sarah." Roku replied. "We let it burn down. Like how they did to our _homes_..."


End file.
